Desperate Times Means Desperate Measures
by JessicaStone134
Summary: Four masked, armed raiders make their way into Sun Hill station, intent on freeing their friends from the cells. Officers are trapped in the building with the raiders, and what happens when the raiders are willing to kill to get what they want?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first of a two parter. This is slightly different to what I normally do, so I hope you enjoy it**

Terry pushed the door open to CID with such force that it bounced off the wall, nearly knocking Jo out as she followed Terry into the main CID office. Stevie was the last one to walk in, and was about to follow Mickey when the DI's door opened.

"Stevie, get the other three, I want a word." Neil said sharply, before shutting the door to his office.

"Brilliant." Stevie muttered under her breath. She walked over to where Terry was slumped in his chair, head in his hands. Jo was sat on Terry's desk, her face blank. Mickey came up next to Stevie.

"What did he want?" Mickey asked, his head signalling the DI's office.

"He wants to talk to all of us now." Stevie said, kicking herself for getting all of them into trouble.

Terry looked up, and as if reading her mind said, "It wasn't your fault sarge."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence Terry, but it was my fault. I was in charge of the operation and I blew it." Stevie said, pushing her short blonde hair off her face.

"With all due respect, none of us were able to stop them." Jo added, touching Stevie's arm as she walked past her to the DI's office.

*

"What the hell happened?" Neil asked, rounding on Stevie when all four of them had crowded in around Neil's desk.

"We were following them in the cars, like we were supposed to. We were concentrating on the Jeep, as that was the car my informant said would be used by the main players. When we got to the place the exchange was taking place, three people got out, instead of four. That's when we realised something was wrong. They did the exchange, not the original four who were supposed to. When we arrested the three men, two motorbikes sped off past us, and we realised they had been tipped off and were checking the information they had received was right." Stevie said blandly.

"So you let four dangerous, armed robbers get away. That's what you're telling me?" Neil asked, slamming four folders down on his desk. He opened them up, getting the pictures of the criminals out and laying them in front of the four detectives. The four criminals were smiling in their mug shots, two pairs of green eyes and two pairs of blue shining with malice. "Louisa Daniels. Jonathan Daniels. Alfie Taylor. Robbie Hargreaves. _These_ were our targets. _These_ are the most dangerous out of the seven. And you let them go."

"We didn't let them go!" Stevie said, anger building, "We were double crossed!"

"This was your investigation DS Moss. You should have allowed some thought that this could happen." Neil retorted.

Stevie just looked at him, before storming out, slamming the door behind her. Mickey, Jo and Terry looked at each other, then to the door their sergeant had just exited.

"None of us would have seen that happening, gov." Mickey said quietly.

"And that is exactly the problem. You all thought this would be a simple arrest." Neil said, all the anger leaving him as quickly as it had come.

"Guv, she did her best considering what happened. We nearly had them, but they were on motorbikes, the car couldn't follow them down the side streets." Terry said.

"I know. I know, I've seen the report. Jo, go see if DS Moss is ok please. You're dismissed." the DI put the pictures of the four armed robbers back in the folders and put them in a pile on his desk. The truth was, he felt guilty. He was the one who was supposed to be running the operation, but he had handed it to Stevie. He was under pressure from the Superintendent, he couldn't handle an operation at that moment. So it was his fault, not Stevie's, but he had to take his guilt out on someone.

*

A few hours later, Sally and Tony were in reception. Sally had been back from maternity leave only two months previously, and was still only working part time. She had been assigned to reception that day, along with Tony. It had been a dull day, hardly anyone had been in. The only person who had been in was a woman who was complaining that her neighbours refused to cut down some trees in their garden which obscured the sun from the woman's garden. Sally had made Tony deal with it, she knew it was wrong but she would have ended up laughing. Tony had just brought Sally a tea, and she walked out the reception area to the front of the station to take it off him. A sudden breeze hit them both in the back, signalling someone had just walked into the station.

"Turn around, now!" a male voice shouted. Sally and Tony froze, their eyes widening. Tony nodded slightly, and they turned round to face four masked people.

"Good, now put the drinks down." the voice said again. Tony sidestepped, placing his and Sally's drinks on the counter of reception.

"What do you want?" Sally asked, her voice shaky.

"We want to get through to the cells." a females voice answered.

"And you're going to let us through." another males voice added.

"I don't think so." Tony said simply, standing slightly in front of Sally.

"Oh? And why would that be?" a final male voice asked, his head cocked to one side.

"Because you're masked and armed, and I'm not letting you through." Tony said, eyeing the four guns.

"Look fat man, let us through now, otherwise your blonde friend here will end up with a hole in her heart." the woman hissed through her mask. Sally's heart tightened in fear, and images of her ten month old son flashed in her mind.

"Tony, just let them through." Sally said, placing a hand on Tony's back. Tony turned his head to look at Sally, and Sally took the opportunity to whisper something in his ear.

"What did she just say?" one of the men demanded.

"She was just reminding me of the code to the door to let you through." Tony said with a smile.

"At least one person is smart." one of the other men said, and the two officers could hear the smile in his voice.

Tony turned and headed for the door which led to the rest of the station. He keyed in three numbers, 999. As soon as Tony had finished putting in the three numbers, a shrill alarm went off, not unlike a fire alarm. Metal shutters came down on the front of the station, leaving the four armed gang members trapped in the station, along with the officers.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" the woman asked, her head snapping round to the shutters which had now reached the floor, throwing the reception area into relative darkness.

"Bad move fat man." a man at the back said, leaning round his friend, his gun pointed straight at Sally.

Tony jumped in front of the bullet, saving Sally from a shot to the heart.

"Tony!" Sally screamed, coming down on her knees and quickly pushing her hands against the blood coming form his upper right chest.

"Get behind the desk." Tony wheezed to Sally. She looked up at the four gang members, and while they were distracted, she pulled Tony behind the reception desk, pushing the panic alarm button underneath the desk which rang in time with the main alarm.

"You weren't supposed to shoot anyone you idiot!" one of the men said to the man who shot Tony.

"For God Sake Robbie! What the hell were you thinking?" the woman asked.

"I was thinking that they weren't doing what they were told, now come on, let's go." Robbie said, and Sally heard another gun shot, accompanied by the sound of smashing glass. She peered over the desk to see the glass doors leading up to CID had been shot apart, glass glittering all over the reception floor. She heard four sets of footsteps going up the stairs; they were headed for CID.

"I'm gonna call an ambulance, you'll be fine." Sally said, keeping one hand pushed firmly on Tony's wound.

"They won't be able to get in." Tony replied, coughing.

"They will, there has to be a way out." Sally replied, wiping her forehead, Tony's blood streaking across it. "Thank you Tony, you saved my life."

"Don't worry about it, I couldn't leave little Oliver without his mum." Tony said, managing a weak smile.

*

Stevie's mood hadn't improved. Jo had found her crying in the toilets, and comforted her. They all knew that the reason Neil was angry was because he felt guilty, but of course he wouldn't admit that to them. And now half of CID had gone home, due to the end of their shift, and the other half were grabbing a bit to eat at the canteen while they had the time. Normally Stevie didn't like being on her own in the office, but today she wasn't in the mood to talk to people. She was just pulling the files of Louisa, Alfie, Robbie and Jonathan to her when the alarm went off. It wasn't the fire alarm, no, this one was different. Stevie paused in what she was doing, listening carefully. And that was when she heard it, the gun shot which had come from reception. She quickly assessed whether she would have time to get out of CID, but decided that whoever was out there would come upstairs next, right outside CID. She grabbed her phone from the desk and got onto the floor, climbing under her desk and positioning the bin in front of her. As she sat under there, she dialled out to SO19. Just as she got through she heard another shot go off, this time with the noise of shattering glass as well. And then another alarm, this one she recognised. It was the panic alarm from underneath the reception desk.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" someone said into the receiver.

"This is DS Stevie Moss. We have an emergency at Sun Hill Police Station, Canley. An alarm was set off, followed by two gun shots and then another alarm. There are intruders in the station with guns." Stevie whispered quickly into the phone.

"Listen, keep this line open, and change your radio frequency so that we can communicate through that. I want you to stay where you are, or hide. Do you know how many are in the building?" the voice asked, and Stevie could hear the tapping of a keyboard.

"I don't know, cause a shift has just finished so a load of officers have left." Stevie said, cradling the phone to her ear.

"How about the intruders? Do you have any idea how many there are?" the voice asked.

"No, sorry. Please, you need to get here quick." Stevie begged, hanging up as she heard the doors to CID swing open.

*

"Where is everyone?" Robbie asked as he walked into CID slowly, gun pointed ahead of him. Stevie froze, she recognised that voice from when she was undercover.

"I don't know, but lets just find who we're looking for and get them out." the woman said, and Stevie realised it was Louisa. So that must mean Jonathan and Alfie were here as well.

"How are we gonna get out? We're sealed in!" Jonathan said angrily.

"Nah, we can't be. There has to be one way out." Alfie said, looking through drawers. Stevie looked through the gap under her desk and saw four pairs of feet move slowly towards her hiding place. If they walked past her, she would have the opportunity to run out of CID and find help.

"Oh look, we're famous." said Louisa, and Stevie knew she would be looking at the display on the whiteboard in the briefing room, with all the details of Stevie's undercover mission on it, with all the intel gathered about the four armed raiders who were currently in the station. This was her chance to run. She pushed the bin away from her quietly, getting to her knees. She peered around the desk, seeing all four of them were distracted, looking at the display. She got to her feet and ran to the door, but she wasn't quite fast enough. She had just opened the door when she felt a searing pain on her left arm.

"Crap!" she hissed through clenched teeth, pressing her right hand on the gunshot wound on her left arm. She knew she only had a matter of seconds to get away from them and their guns, so she bought herself time by grabbing the fire extinguisher from just outside CID and wedging it between the handles, trapping the four raiders for a short amount of time. Stevie had just bent down when another bullet was fired, this time skimming the top of her hair. Stevie forgot to breathe for a moment, and then she raced down the stairs in the direction of the Inspectors office.

*

Stevie threw open the door to the Inspectors office, nearly taking the door of its hinges in her haste.

"DS Moss?" Gina asked, looking up from her paperwork.

Stevie looked at her incredulously, "Haven't you heard the alarm?!"

"It's the fire alarm..." Gina began to say before looking at Stevie's bloodied hand and arm. "What happened?"

"Four masked, armed raiders, up in CID. They won't be there for long though. We need to go, now!" Stevie said urgently, pulling the Inspector by her hand.

"Oh god, we need to let SO19 know and the rest of the station." Gina said, hitting the fire alarm on the way out, to let everyone know, if they hadn't heard the first alarm for some strange reason, or dismissed it as she herself had done.

"I've already been on the phone to SO19 before the four people came into CID." Stevie said, running down the corridor, closely followed by Gina.

"Right, do you know if there are any radios in CID?" Gina asked quickly.

"I don't know ma'am." Stevie said, looking behind her at the Inspector.

"Oh sod it. All units from Sierra Oscar 1, there are four armed raiders in the station, I repeat, four armed raiders in the station. They are currently in CID, but not sure how long it'll be until they get out. Everyone get to the canteen to assemble safely. No-one, and I repeat, no-one, is to approach these people. They have already shot DS Moss in the arm, they are highly dangerous. SO19 is on it's way, so keep your radios on the frequency so that they can contact us. Over." Gina clenched the radio tightly in her hand, hoping that no other of her officers had been hurt.

*

Nate, Beth, Jess and Smithy were hurrying along the bottom corridor, trying to get to the stairs at the far end of the station so that they could go up the back way to the canteen.

"I pick the best days to come in, don't I?" Beth said with a strained laugh. She was on maternity leave, but had come back in today to see al her friends; she was bored being home all the time.

"Yep, come on, we need to hurry up." Smithy said, placing one hand on the small of Beth's back, the other on her arm to help her along, slightly distracted after hearing Stevie had been shot.

"Oh god, I'll radio Callum. He got called to a shout with Will and Millie, he can't come back here." Jess said quickly, pulling out her radio. "Sierra Oscar 134 to 30."

"Go ahead Jess." Callum answered.

"Listen carefully, but don't panic. Over." Jess said, checking down the next corridor to check no-one else was down there.

"Ok, go ahead, over." Callum said warily.

"There are four armed raiders in the station. We don't know why they're in here, but they've shot Stevie in the arm, and they could have shot others as well. I'm just warning you, do not come back to the station. Over." Jess replied. There was no reply. "Callum?"

At last there was a crackling as Callum replied, "I can't stay away when I know my friends are in there, not when you're in there as well. Over."

"There is nothing you can do. SO19 is already on the way, and we're all going to barricade ourselves in the canteen. We'll be fine, don't worry. I'm changing the frequency on my radio now, so I won't be able to hear you. Promise me you'll stay away? Over." she begged.

"I promise. I love you. Over." Callum said quietly.

"I love you too. Over." Jess turned one of the dials on her radio, changing the frequency. She took a deep breath, Nate placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry." he said, offering a small smile.

"Yeah, we will." Jess replied. Smithy stopped walking, turning his head back to where they came.

"Get in there!" he hissed, pushing all three of his officers into the female changing rooms. Nate was about to open his mouth when Beth covered it with her hand, putting a finger over her own mouth. All four officers stood silently, their ears straining for any sound. Smithy pressed his ear against the door, trying to hear better. He could hear the footsteps approaching where they were hidden, and then they stopped directly outside. He held his breath, as if they can hear it, and breathed a sigh of relief as the footsteps continued. Smithy turned around, ready to whisper something to the other three when Beth cried out. They all looked at her, and the puddle of water around her feet.

"My waters have broke!" she said in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I lied, it's now a three parter :D Thank you to all my lovely reviewers: Aileen, Hollie, Krissie, Meg, MyOtherHouseIsATent and BeanieSGirl. Hope you enjoy it :D**

Max was climbing the walls. He had been in the canteen when all the alarms started going off, grabbing some lunch for him and Beth. Beth had been in Smithy's office, seeing all her friends. When the alarms went off, he immediately dropped all the food, intent on grabbing his wife and getting out. But Banksy had stopped him, telling him that there was a danger he could be hurt, and Beth wouldn't want that. But he didn't want Beth getting hurt when he could help her! It was an impossible situation. There was no way out the canteen; someone stopped him everytime he tried. So now he was sat right next to the door, just waiting for the opportunity to get out.

"Sarge, she'll be fine." Banksy said quietly, pulling up a chair.

Max just glared at him before saying, "How do you know? If you had just let me go earlier I could be with her now."

"And what would you have done? You would still be trapped in the station." Banksy said.

"But we'd be together, and I would know that she is safe." Max said, pushing back his chair and standing by the window, looking out into the darkening sky.

*

There was a hammering on the canteen doors; someone was trying to get in. Max whipped round, heading for the door, hoping it was Beth. Just as he was about to open them, Banksy grabbed him, pulling him back. The Inspector walked up to the door, peering over the top.

"Oh my God! Quick, help, get over here." she yelled behind her as she took the pole out the handles which were holding the canteen doors shut. Max, Mickey, Leon and Ben ran to where the Inspector was. She finally got the pole out of the handles, throwing it to the side. The doors swung open and Sally staggered through, supporting Tony.

"He's been shot in the upper right chest. We were stuck down there, we didn't know if it was safe to come up." Sally said, taking Tony's arm from around her shoulders and putting it around Mickey and Leon's. Sally wiped the tears from her face, quickly scanning round all the officers in the canteen.

"Sally? Are you ok?" Gina asked, looking the officer up and down.

Sally ignored her, asking, "Where's Nate?"

The Inspector looked at her, considering what to say, "We don't know. Smithy radioed about fifteen minutes ago, saying that he was going to round up whoever was left down the bottom corridor and then make his way up here with them. But we don't know who is with him or where they are."

Sally took a deep breath, blinking rapidly, "Right. We need an ambulance, Tony lost a lot of blood."

Gina glanced over her shoulder to where Leon and Mickey were helping Tony down onto a chair. "I know, but we can't get anyone out and we can't let the paramedics in."

"So where's the FME? Surely he could help?" Sally asked desperately.

"He's not here. His shift finished along with half of CID's and uniform, and the one due on shift next wouldn't have been able to get in because the station is on lock down." Gina said, moving quickly to Tony.

"So we have no medics in here to help us?" Sally asked simply.

"No." Gina answered honestly. "PC Stamp, how're you feeling?"

"Better ma'am. Sally's been great." Tony said, offering a weak smile to Sally.

"Glad to hear it. I hear that you jumped in front of a bullet for her though?" Gina asked, pulling a chair next to Tony and sitting down.

Tony chuckled, "Not really. I tripped and ended up in front of it."

Sally smiled, "No you didn't, don't be modest. You saved me."

*

Beth was trying to hold in her moans, but it was too late, the armed raiders had heard her as they went past the changing room. Smithy and Nate leapt into action, pushing the benches against the door, but with an almighty crash, the door was forced open, and there in the doorway were the four raiders. Smithy and Nate placed themselves in the front of the two women, protecting them.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Jonathan said, looking from Smithy, to Nate, then to Jess and Beth who were on the floor.

"Did she wet herself?" Alfie asked with a snigger.

"No you idiot, her water's have just broken. She needs to get to hospital." Jess spat at him.

The officers watched as the four raiders exchanged looks.

"What do we do now?" Robbie hissed to the others.

"Nothing." Louisa said.

"Look, just let the women go." Nate said, trying to reason with them.

"Oh I don't think so. If we let them go, what do we get in return?" Louisa asked, snidely.

"Not being arrested." Smithy stated coldly.

Louisa laughed, "Mm, a strong man. I like that."

"Lou, stop it! Remember why we're here." Jonathan said sharply. His sister glared at him, but kept quiet.

"One of you is going to take me and Louisa to the cells to release our friends." Robbie said.

"Yeah, a DS Moss arrested them this morning, and frankly, we'd like them back." Alfie added.

Smithy looked to Nate, then to Jess and Sally. He nodded. "I'll take you, I'm the only one with the keys."

"Smithy no, don't do it." Beth said, looking up at him.

"It's the only way we'll get you help." Smithy said, smiling stiffly. He turned to face Robbie and Louisa. "I'll only take you if you promise not to hurt anyone in here. If you do, I will lock you in the cells and you will rot in there."

Jonathan nodded, "Fine, we promise. But at the first sniff of trouble..." Jonathan pretended to shoot Jess and Beth.

Smithy gritted his teeth, but nodded. "Look after each other." he said, walking out of the changing rooms accompanied by Robbie and Louisa.

*

Jonathan and Alfie sat down on the benches in the changing rooms, their eyes on Nate and the two women. Beth cried out in pain, she wanted Max.

"Jess, I'm not having the baby in the station." Beth said, looking terrified.

"No, no you're not sweetie. We'll get you out before then, don't worry." Jess said soothingly.

"Beth, just keep calm, ok?" Nate added, smiling at Beth.

Jess looked around Nate's legs to the two men, "Listen, I need to get the first aid kit from the Sergeants office."

Alfie placed his hands palm up, as if to say "So what?"

"Yeah, and?" Jonathan said.

"Well if you're not going to let us go, then I need to make sure I'm prepared just in case." Jess said coldly.

"I don't think we should let her go." Alfie muttered.

"Same, it could be a trap." Jonathan agreed.

Jess looked at Beth, winking at her. Beth took her cue, screaming as loud as she could.

"Please?" Beth begged.

The two men exchanged wary looks. "Fine, but I'll go with you to make sure there's no funny business." Alfie said.

"Fine, now come on, lets go." Jess said getting to her feet. "I'll be back soon, ok?"

"Just be careful!" Nate shouted after their retreating backs.

*

As they were walking to the Sergeants office, Alfie said, a bit nervously, "Is she actually going to have the baby here?"

Jess smiled slightly, before putting a blank expression on her face, "I don't know. She might not have gone into labour if there weren't four gunmen in the building." Jess pushed open the door to the office, hunting around for the first aid box.

"Have you delivered babies before?" Alfie asked, looking around the office.

"Yes I have. Why are you interested and friendly now?" Jess asked coldly.

"I just want to know that your mate will be in safe hands." Alfie said defensively.

"Doesn't that go against the whole idea of what you're doing right now? Like the whole pointing guns in our faces?" Jess asked, opening the top drawer of Callum's desk. Inside was a picture of her, Callum and Lexi just after she was born. Jess smiled, and rooted around the back of the drawer. Her fingers scraped against something cold. She pulled it to the front of the drawer, into the light. It was a canister of CS spray. Jess thanked whichever prisoner this had been confiscated off, and quickly slipped the canister in her pocket.

"I didn't want to carry the gun, it was more of a safety thing. Have you found it yet?" Alfie asked, coming round to where Jess was.

"Nope, not yet." she said quietly, then spying the first aid box under the desk said, "Wait, I've got it, its here."

"Good, we can get back now." Alfie said, starting to head out the office.

"Wait a minute! Can you help me open it to check everything is in there?" Jess asked. Alfie nodded, placing the gun in his belt and taking the first aid box from Jess. She used this moment to slip her hand in her pocket, de-capping the CS spray and quickly spraying it in Alfie's eyes. He howled in pain, both hands flying up to cover his eyes.

"What the hell have you done to me?" he shouted. His knees buckled and he landed heavily on the floor. Jess pulled out her handcuffs, cuffing him to the table leg.

"Thanks for your help." she said pleasantly, grabbing the first aid box and the gun. She locked the door to the Sergeants office before running back to the changing room.

*

"Ma'am, SO19 are on the phone." Leon shouted from in the kitchens. Gina ran through the door which separated the canteen from the kitchen and took the phone from Leon.

"Inspector Gold speaking." she said.

"This is Sergeant Rob Myers speaking. We have dispatched two teams to you, they will be with you in just under ten minutes." Rob said.

"There is no way into the station and we have no idea where the four armed raiders are." Gina said impatiently.

"We understand that, but we will find a way in, and we will find them." Rob replied.

"No, you are not breaking into this station without having a clue where you are going or what you are doing. You will wait down the street until we ring you with confirmation of where they are. Understood?" Gina said sternly.

"With all due respect ma'am, this isn't up to you." Rob said, a bit sharply.

"With all due respect Sergeant, my officers are in here, some may be in trouble, and I don't want the raiders getting wound up and shooting more people. So you will do as I say." Gina slammed the phone down, taking a minute to collect herself before returning to the canteen.

*

Smithy had just arrived in the custody office, and was proceeding to check in the book for the correct prisoners.

"What are their names?" he asked.

"Sammy Barlow, Kieran Denver and Anna Greaves." Louisa recited.

Smithy ran his finger down the book, checking for the prisoners names and their cells. He found the right keys, and opened the main cell door which led to the rest of the cells. He opened the door to Sammy Barlow's cell, who looked up from where he was lying on the cot in great confusion, "What's going on?"

Louisa ran around Smithy, throwing herself on top of Sammy and kissing him deeply, "We're breaking you out, that's what's going on."

Sammy's eyes widened as he looked from his girlfriend to Robbie, "No shit!"

"Come on, we haven't got all day." Smithy said impatiently.

Louisa glared at him before handing Sammy a knife which she produced from her bag. "Here you go baby."

"Mm, thanks." Sammy said with a grin, kissing Louisa and walking out his cell.

Smithy moved to the next cell where Kieran was held, "Out." Smithy said simply.

"What?" Kieran asked dumbly.

"Are you thick as well as deaf? I said out." Smithy hissed.

"Come on Kieran hurry up, we still need to get Anna out. Here, take this." Robbie said, pulling Kieran up and out of the cell, handing him a knife which was the same as Sammy's.

"Are they letting us go?" Kieran asked.

"Yeah you idiot, and they're giving us guns and knives as well." Sammy said, rolling his eyes.

"Leave him alone, its not his fault his mum dropped him on his head." Louisa said with a snicker. "Just come and stand out the way with us." Kieran walked to Louisa's side, watching as Smithy walked to the final cell.

"One she's released, you'll let us all go?" Smithy asked, pausing in unlocking the cell.

Robbie laughed, "I don't think so. There's one more thing you'll be doing for us before we let you all go."

"And what's that?" Smithy asked.

"You'll be getting us a van to get us out of here safely." Robbie replied, pushing Smithy to open the cell.

A plan formed in Smithy's mind as he let the last prisoner go, "Get up, get out."

"Why?" Anna asked, looking at Smithy suspiciously.

"Cause we're breaking you out." Robbie said with a smile, throwing the knife at Anna, who caught it deftly.

*

Jess pushed open the door to the changing rooms, skidding to a halt next to Beth. She got down on her knees, sliding Nate the first aid box and ignoring the look he gave her.

"How're you holding up?" Jess asked.

"It's getting more painful, like someone is squeezing really tightly around my stomach." Beth panted.

"Sounds like you'll be ready to deliver soon." Jess said, placing a hand on Beth's arm.

"No, not without Max. Please Jess, I'm not delivering in the station. I'm delivering in a nice, warm, safe hospital. Like Sally." Beth pleaded.

"You don't want a nice dramatic birth like me?" Jess said, forcing a laugh.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Beth replied with a smile.

"Sorry to break up this cozy chat, but where is Alfie?" Jonathan asked.

Jess stood up so that she was facing Jonathan. "He had a little accident." she said in a mock sad tone, whipping the gun out of her pocket and pointing it at Jonathan.

Jonathan looked at the gun, then to Jess' face, then he laughed. He brought his own gun up so that it was aimed at Jess' head. "Oh PC Stone, you're not really going to use that are you?"

"You wanna try me?" Jess demanded.

"Jess, what the hell are you doing?" Nate hissed, standing next to her.

"Nate, get back, stay with Beth." Jess replied, keeping eye contact on Jonathan. "Put your gun down. Now"

Jonathan pulled the catch on the gun back, ready to shoot her, "I don't think so."

"I'll tell you one more time. Put. Your. Gun. Down." Jess demanded.

Jonathan smirked, and that's when two shots went off.

*

Smithy was being pushed up the stairs, a gun digging into his back. He led the group of five criminals to IBO.

"Get us vehicles to get away in. Don't even think about setting us up." Robbie warned.

Smithy sat down in one of the chairs, putting on a headset and entering his user name into the computer. He typed in some details before a number came up. He pressed the dial button, waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hi, I need to hire a van." Smithy said.

"Sergeant Smith, this is Sergeant Rob Myers. We're positioned outside the station, and we will take the criminals to the helipad to get away. Well, that's what they think. Just answer my questions normally." Rob said clearly. "When do you need the van for?"

Smithy tried to hide a smile, "Now, preferably."

"Fine. How many people is it for?" Rob asked.

"7 people. All adults." Smithy replied.

"Where are they going to?" Rob asked.

Smithy took off the headphone and turned to Robbie. "Where are you going to?"

Robbie turned to the others, then Louisa said, "We'll get away in a helicopter. So to the helipad about 5 miles from here."

_Perfect_ Smithy thought. He put the headset back on, "They're going to the helipad about five miles from here." Smithy answered.

"Perfect. Tell them that we'll be there in ten minutes. We'll pick them up from the back of the station. One of my officers will be driving the van, then we'll arrest them at the helipad. You get all that?" Rob asked.

"Yep, that's brilliant. See you in ten minutes." Smithy said, hanging up.

"Well?" Sammy asked.

"Someone will be here in ten minutes. They'll pick you up from the back of the station and drive you to the helipad." Smithy replied.

"Perfect. Let's go get the others and wait downstairs." Anna said.

*

"Jess? You alright?" Nate asked, coming to her side.

"Get me a gauze out the first aid box." Jess said, pushing her hand to the graze on the side of her body where the bullet had skimmed her. Nate handed her a gauze and some bandage. She pushed the gauze against the graze while Nate secured it with bandage. Once that was done they both looked to Jonathan, who was on the floor. As Jonathan had shot her, Jess had shot him in the leg. His hands covered the wound.

"I'm gonna get you done for this!" Jonathan shouted at her.

"I don't think so somehow mate." Nate spat at him. Nate pulled his belt off, securing it above the wound on Jonathan's leg to stop the bleeding. He got the other gauze out the first aid box, and secured his wound like he had done to Jess.

"Jess I need to push! Call Max!" Beth cried.

"Alright, hold on, ok?" Jess said, pulling her phone out and dialling Max's number.

"Hello?" Max answered, sounding very worried.

"Max, it's Jess. Listen we're in the female changing rooms along the bottom corridor. Beth went into labour, we think the baby is coming now. She needs you." Jess said quickly.

"Oh God, ok, tell her I love her and I'll be there as soon as." Max said, hanging up.

"He's on his way, and he said he loves you." Jess said with a smile, watching Nate as he cuffed Jonathan to a bench.

*

"Banksy, let me through." Max shouted at Banksy, who was once again stopping him from leaving the canteen.

"Max, I can't..." Banksy began, but Max growled and hit him, sending him into a chair. Before anyone could stop him, he had yanked the pole from the canteen door handles.

"DS Carter! Do not even think about going out there!" the Super shouted at him.

"Beth is having our baby right now so excuse me for not staying." Max said, about to run down the corridor.

"Max, we're serious. Stay here!" Neil commanded.

"No." Max said simply. He sprinted out the canteen and down the corridor to the female changing rooms. He shoved the door open, taking in the scene in front of him. He looked from Jonathan who was handcuffed to the bench, to the gun shot wound on his leg, to the lockers behind Jess which had a slight spray of blood on from the bullet which skimmed her. And then he saw Beth, panting on the floor, a thin sheen of sweat covering her.

"Oh Beth, I'm here now, you're ok, you're ok." Max said, rushing to her side and gathering her into his arms.

"I am in so much pain right now! Never again am I doing this, do you hear me?" she managed to get out through a contraction.

"Whatever you want." Max said, agreeing quickly, knowing she would change her mind once they had the baby in their arms. "The Super has called for ambulances, and we can get you to hospital as soon as this is all over." Max kissed Beth's forehead, pulling her dark hair back from her face. She gripped his hand, so happy that he was there.

"You ready?" Jess asked with a smile.

Beth nodded, gritting her teeth.

*

Smithy led the five outside to the back courtyard.

"Where are the others?" Kieran asked, looking around.

"Oh I forgot to say, they're sending two vans. They'll take you lot first, and then come back for the others." Smithy said, hoping they would believe it.

"What? Why?" Robbie asked, suspiciously.

"Because they only have five seater vans." Smithy said quickly.

"Oh Robbie don't worry, they can just meet us there." Louisa said, rolling her eyes at Robbie.

"Well I'm going to wait here and go with the other two. I'll meet you four there." Robbie said, looking at Smithy closely.

"That's fine. You can wait here." Smithy said with a smile at Robbie. It was at that moment that the van showed up. Smithy ran to the drivers seat, quickly explaining to the driver before the four people got in. "So that's the helipad, ok?"

"Sure thing. I'll come back for the others like we said over the phone." the driver said with a nod.

"Yep, exactly. See you in a few." Smithy said, slamming the van door shut and watching as it drove away.

*

Jess smiled, holding the baby in her hands before passing her into Beth's waiting arms.

"Congratulations mum and dad." Jess said, taking a step back and sitting with Nate, letting the family have their moment.

"Congratulations Beth and Max." Nate added, smiling at Jess.

Beth let the tears run freely, Max kissing them away, "Look what you did!"

"It wasn't just me, we both did it." Beth said, turning and smiling at Max, unleashing the power of her big blue eyes.

"And didn't we do well." Max said with a laugh, looking in wonder at the baby resting in Beth's arms.

"Wait, we don't know if it's a girl or a boy yet!" Beth said, laughing.

"Let's find out." Max said, gently peeling back the blanket off the baby.

"What is it?" Beth asked eagerly.

"Congratulations mum, we have a beautiful daughter." Max replied, laughing.

"A girl? We've got a daughter?" Beth asked, dissolving into fresh tears.

"We sure do. What shall we call her?" Max asked quietly, kissing Beth again.

"Isabelle." Beth said confidently.

"Perfect. Welcome to the world Isabelle Carter." Max whispered to the baby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter...finally! So much for this being a one shot, and then a two parter! Thank you to BeanieSGirl, Hollie, Krissie and LittleBit100 for your reviews. Enjoy :D**

Robbie tapped his foot impatiently. "Where are the others?" he demanded.

"I don't know, they should have been out here by now." Smithy replied, confused. Jonathan and Alfie should have been out in the yard with them, but they weren't.

"Maybe we should go find them." Robbie suggested, his gun pointed at Smithy.

Smithy eyed the gun, thinking that he had one chance to disarm Robbie, and he was going to take it now, "Hang on, is that the van, back already?" Smithy asked, pointing behind Robbie.

Robbie turned round, and that split second was all Smithy needed. He pushed Robbie's arm which held the gun to the side, and then forced Robbie to the floor. "Get the hell off me!" Robbie shouted.

"I don't think so. I've had that gun pointed at me for hours now, and frankly it was getting on my nerves. Now drop your gun." Smithy hissed, pushing Robbie's face to the side, gravel digging into Robbie's face. Robbie struggled against Smithy, but one of Smithy's knees was on his chest, and the other was holding down the arm with the gun.

Robbie managed to laugh, "Louisa and the others got away."

Smithy grinned, "Actually, the driver of that van was one of our armed officers. He's driving them to the helipad where they will be ambushed by more armed officers and will end up back in custody."

Robbie let out a roar of frustration, once again fighting at Smithy's hold over him, "You're lying to me, trying to get me to give up the gun. Well I'm not falling for it, and Alfie and Jonathan are still in there." Robbie said, clutching at straws.

"I have the strangest feeling that they've been dealt with, but I'll find out for sure after I've dropped you off in the cells." Smithy said, banging Robbie's hand against the gravel, forcing him to involuntarily release the gun. He flipped Robbie onto his back, pulling his handcuffs out from his belt, securing Robbie's hands tightly. "Robbie Hargreaves, I am arresting you for the hostage of four police officers and for carrying a firearms. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you may later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Understand me?" Smithy asked, hauling him off the gravel and pushing him back through the station the cells.

"They'll get me out, you hear me? Just like we got them out! You bastard! I'll set them on you, I will!" Robbie shouted as Smithy pushed him through the custody office and up to the cells.

"Right, so we can add threatening behaviour to your rap sheet as well." Smithy said pleasantly, shoving Robbie into the cells, not bothering to take the handcuffs on. "You may as well get comfy, cause you'll be here a while."

*

Smithy ran through the station, hoping that Beth and the others were ok. He had just ran past his office when he could hear noises coming from inside. He walked back, trying to look through the blinds which had been shut. He carefully opened the door, and spied someone lying on the floor, handcuffed to Callum's desk leg. He opened the door fully, taking a step into the room. With a jolt he recognised that it was one of the raiders who was handcuffed to the table, Alfie. Smithy moved closer, seeing the redness around Alfie's eyes.

"What happened here then?" he asked, making Alfie jump.

"Who's there?" Alfie asked, scared.

"Sergeant Smith. What happened to you?" Smithy asked, bending down.

"That crazy blond copper, we came in here for a first aid kit, then she sprayed something in my eyes and cuffed me to that table! I didn't do anything to her!" Alfie complained.

"Oh sorry, so you didn't hold her and our colleagues at gun point then?" Smithy said sarcastically.

"Yeah course, but I didn't shoot anyone, not like Robbie!" Alfie said.

"Robbie shot someone? Who?" Smithy asked, his heart rate pitching.

"I don't know, some fat old cop who was in reception. He was standing with a blonde female cop." Alfie said, scrunching his eyes together.

Smithy narrowed his eyes...Tony and Sally were in reception together. That must have been who he was talking about. Smithy straightened up, grabbing the bottle of water that was on his desk, "I'm gonna pour water over your eyes ok?" Smithy knew he shouldn't be so compassionate to the ass holes who held the whole station hostage, but Alfie would probably be happier to help him even more if his eyes weren't stinging so much. He unscrewed the lid, pouring the cold water over Alfie's sore red eyes.

"Cheers, you're not too bad for a cop." Alfie said, relishing the feel of the cold water on his eyes.

Smithy snorted, "Thanks. I'm gonna get you up and put you in a cell. Alfie Taylor, I am arresting you for the hostage of four police officers. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you may later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Understand?"

Alfie pushed himself to his feet once Smithy had taken one handcuff off so that he could take them off from around the table leg, "Yep."

*

Smithy was once again heading towards the female changing rooms, thinking that if Jess had managed to get Alfie handcuffed, then Jonathan might have been dealt with as well. He paused outside the door to the changing rooms, not knowing what he was going to see. He pushed the door open a fraction, and saw all the shiny red blood on the floor by one of the benches. He took a deep breath and opened the door, looking around. He saw Jonathan handcuffed to the bench, a belt tied above a gun shot wound to the leg, then he saw Jess and Nate sat on the bench, Jess with a thick bandage around her middle with blood staining her shirt. His gaze turned to the wall where there was a spatter of blood, and finally his eyes rested on all the blood and fluid on the floor next to where Beth was sat, Max with his arms around her and the small baby cradled in her arms. A grin split his face as he saw that none of his officers had been badly hurt.

"Smithy!" Jess said, jumping up, wincing, then pulling him into a tight hug. "God, we thought they had done something to you!"

"Nope, can't get rid of me that easily. Is everyone ok?" he asked his officers.

"Yeah we're all good sarge. Beth needs to get to the hospital though, so does Jess actually. And Jonathan too." Nate said, clapping Smithy on the back.

"What happened?" Smithy asked, once again surveying all the blood.

"Jess went to your office to get the first aid box, and she sprayed CS spray in Alfie's eyes, handcuffing him to the table. Then she got back here, and there was a stand off between her and Jonathan. Jonathan shot Jess in the side, and Jess shot him in the leg. Then Nate handcuffed him to the bench and Max arrived just in time for the birth of our daughter." Beth said, smiling at Smithy, and then at her daughter.

"You had a girl? Congratulations! Does she have a name?" Smithy asked, bending down to look at the baby.

"Isabelle." Max said with a proud smile.

"Hi Isabelle, welcome to the family." Smithy said with a smile, standing up and pulling out his radio. "Sierra Oscar 55 to Sierra Oscar 1, do you read me, over?"

*

In the canteen, Gina nearly dropped her radio in her hasted, "Smithy?" she managed to get out.

"Ma'am, we're all ok. Alfie and Robbie are in cells, Jonathan is handcuffed, and Nate, Jess and Beth are fine. DS Carter is here as well, over." Smithy replied. "How is everyone up there? I heard Tony was shot?"

Gina glanced at Tony, who was pale and clammy, "Yes he was, he took a bullet for Sally. Can we get the ambulances through yet? Is any of your lot injured?" Gina asked.

"Jonathan has been shot in the leg, Jess has been shot in the side, but she's fine, the bullet only skimmed her. And Beth, well Beth has just given birth to a health girl called Isabelle." Smithy said with a smile, looking at the new proud parents.

"Oh congratulations. I'll send the ambulances through now, and get more to come. What about the female and the others who were in the cells? Where are they?" Gina asked, signalling for Neil to call for more ambulances.

"They were picked up by a van driven by one of SO19. They've been taken to a helipad where more SO19 are gonna pick them up. So we're safe, they're all in police custody." Smithy said with a sigh of relief.

"Brilliant. We'll be down in a minute. Make sure that the first two ambulances get Tony and Beth first. Over." Gina said, clutching her radio and sitting down heavily in a seat.

"Gina?" the Super said gently.

"Yes sir?" Gina asked, looking up at him.

He smiled, "Well done today."

"Thank you sir."

*

Tony, Max, Beth and Isabelle were all in reception, waiting for the paramedics. Leon and Ben were waiting with Tony, wanting to make sure he got to the paramedics first. Max and Beth were quite happy to wait for the next ambulance, they were still entranced by their little girl. Jonathan was bought in by Jess and Nate, and placed on the floor away from the others.

"Oh my god." an unfamiliar voice said, and the cracking of glass made everyone look up. Two paramedics were making their way into reception, and Jess recognised the two that followed them.

"You need to take Tony first." Nate said, signalling them to Tony.

"Alright my love, I'm Dixie, this is Jeff. Can you tell my your name?" Dixie asked, kneeling down in front of Tony, careful of the glass.

"Tony Stamp." Tony whispered, not enough energy to do anything but whisper.

"Alright mate, let's pop this over your head and take a look at the wound." Jeff said, slipping the oxygen mask over Tony's head and pulling back the bandages that were wound round Tony's chest. "Dix, we need to get him in now."

Dixie looked at the wound, and pulled out a large gauze pad from the pack by her feet. She secured it with a fresh bandage and ran out the front of the station to get the trolley.

While Tony was treated by Dixie and Jeff, Luke and Josh came in and went to Beth and Max.

"Hi there, I'm Josh, and this is Luke. What happened?" Josh asked, crouching down in front of Beth and Max.

"My wife has just given birth." Max said simply.

Both Josh and Luke's eyes widened, "Right, did the delivery go ok? Have you delivered the placenta?" Luke asked.

"The delivery was ok, painful though." Beth said with a laugh, "No I haven't delivered the placenta yet, but I am getting contractions again."

"Right, we'll get you in the ambulance and to the hospital. Do you feel ok?" Josh asked, taking her pulse.

"I feel absolutely fine. I just want to get our baby checked over." Beth said.

"Ok then, if you pass the baby to Luke, we'll get her in the ambulance and hooked up to the monitors, and I'll get the wheelchair to get you into the ambulance as well. Back in a minute." Josh said with a smile, and Beth carefully passed the baby to Luke.

*

The first two ambulances had just screeched off with Beth and Tony in them when three more people ran into the reception.

"Where is she? Jess!" a male voice shouted.

Jess turned around and nearly started crying. Stood on the broken glass in reception was Callum, a frantic look on her face. "I'm here." she said quietly, knowing he would be able to hear her.

"Oh, come here." Callum said, pulling Jess to him, not letting her go. "Don't do that to me again!"

"Callum, move your arm a minute." Jess said with a laugh. Callum's arm was pushed against her wound, causing her pain.

Callum dropped his arms quickly, looking to Jess' side where the blood was starting to come through the bandages. "Please don't say that could have been avoided." Callum said sternly, looking straight into Jess' bright green eyes.

Jess looked at him, biting her lip, "Well you see, he had a gun, he wouldn't drop it, even though I told him three times. And then, well he shot me, but I moved just as he did it so it grazed my side rather than actually get me. And I shot him back anyway."

"You what?!" Callum nearly shouted.

"I'll tell you later. Just kiss me." Jess said, reaching up and wrapping her arms round his neck.

*

Out in the hallway, another husband and wife were reunited. Sally ran down the corridor, leaping into Nate's arms.

"I thought you were dead!" Sally cried into his neck.

Nate kissed every inch of Sally that he could reach, taking in her smell and her touch, "No, I'm too smart to be killed." Nate said jokingly.

"Nate, this isn't funny!" Sally said, looking into Nate's eyes.

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry. I heard that you nearly got shot?" Nate said, placing Sally gently on the floor.

Sally looked guilty, "Yeah, but Tony jumped in the way."

"Don't look guilty about it! It's not your fault Tony decided not to let you take a bullet is it?" Nate said, kissing Sally gently.

"I know. Can we go home now? I need to see Olly." Sally said, snuggling into Nate.

"I couldn't think of anything better. Let's go." Nate said, arm around Sally's shoulders, leading her through the station to where their car was.

*

Smithy pushed his way through all the officers in the canteen, looking for the small blonde detective. He found her sat on the windowsill, looking out to all the pandemonium going on outside the station.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he said softly, kissing her on the cheek. She jumped, but when she saw it was him she smiled.

"Are you ok?" she asked, touching his cheek.

"Course. How about you? How's the arm?" he asked, looking to the crude bandage around her arm.

"Oh, yeah fine. I'm gonna drive to the hospital in a minute, get it seen to." Stevie said, gently touching the bandage.

"You're in no state to drive anywhere Moss! I'll take you. Come on, we'll go now." Smithy said, helping Stevie up.

"Thanks Smithy." Stevie said gratefully, reaching up to kiss him.

*

Gina sat in her office, the blinds drawn, the lights off, her head in her hands. Next to her was a glass tumbler with amber liquid in it. Next to that was a big bottle of the whiskey which was in the tumbler. Today had been one of the worst days of her career. She had nearly lost several officers and parts of the station had been wrecked. Not to mention that her confidence in herself as the Inspector of the station had been severely shaken. She had hidden in the canteen instead of being with her officers, helping them. She felt like she hadn't done her job properly, but that wasn't the truth, because she had done exactly what was expected of her from the Superintendent. But that didn't feel like enough. She massaged her sore neck, and drunk deeply from the glass tumbler. Things would look better after a few of those, and that suited her fine.


End file.
